


Maybe We Should Sleep On It

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Coming Untouched, Complex Consent Issues, Consensual Non-Consent, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time Having Sex, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Felching, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mutual Pining, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020, Oral Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prompt Fill, Sam wants Dean too but Dean doesn't know, Sibling Incest, Smut, Somnophilia, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, but don't sorry, dean is emotionally constipated and in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: It’s only because he got out of the shower, it’s because he’s standing here naked and he’d meant to jerk off anyway. It’s because he needs contact, a warm body to please and sleep next to. That’s it, the story’s over. It has nothing to do with Sam. His arousal is unspecific. Unrelated. No need to overthink it.And yet.“Fuck, Sam,” Dean rasps.**Inspired by the prompt:Dean (or Sam) has sex with his sleeping brother. Maybe the brother secretly likes it and is just pretending to sleep, maybe the one who’s doing the sex can’t admit he really wants his brother and this is the only way he can express his desire. Maybe they both know exactly what they’re doing but they NEVER talk about it. Make it noncon or dubcon or consensual-but-pretending-it’s-not, anyway you like!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 55
Kudos: 270
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Fall 2020





	Maybe We Should Sleep On It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn-masquerade Fall 2020. 
> 
> So, the situation in this fic is a little complicated. Sam and Dean like each other. They don’t feel safe in admitting it to themselves or each other. One night, Dean gives in and fucks Sam when he thinks Sam’s asleep. Sam’s not asleep. Because it’s in Dean’s POV, it’s going to read a little like non-con. Please take care of yourselves if you’re sensitive to consent issues because while Sam does love what Dean’s doing to him, he doesn’t pull Dean aside and tell him the truth.

Dean’s at the foot of Sam’s motel bed. He’s watching the rise and fall of Sam’s toned belly, listening to his soft inhales. He’s staring at Sam’s cock poking out of his boxers. His _wet_ cock. Dean knows it’s wet thanks to the bright light on the nightstand.

Dean would be lying if he said he isn’t turned on, if he said Sam’s dick isn’t seriously doing it for him right now.

 _It doesn’t have to mean anything, though._ It’s only because he got out of the shower, it’s because he’s standing here naked and he’d meant to jerk off anyway. It’s because he needs contact, a warm body to please and sleep next to. That’s it, the story’s over. It has nothing to do with Sam. His arousal is unspecific. Unrelated. No need to overthink it.

And yet.

“Fuck, Sam,” Dean rasps. Sam moans in reply and Dean jerks guiltily, waiting for the overwhelming barrage of questions - but they don’t come. Miraculously, Sam’s still asleep. “What if I…” Dean licks his lips and kneels on the bed and he _swears_ Sam’s legs helpfully spread, just for him. “Fuck it.” Dean grabs the bottoms of Sam’s boxers and starts to tug, impatience getting the better of him. Oh, who is he kidding, Dean’s never been known for his patience. And that’s just fine because he’s managed to get the boxers down Sam’s ass, down his legs. They bunch around Sam’s ankles and Dean’s breath turns ragged. “Here’s your chance to say no,” Dean croaks, which is stupid. Sam’s _asleep,_ there _is_ no chance, Dean’s fucking delusional if -

Sam’s cock _jerks_ and that’s… well, that’s good enough for Dean.

Dean drops kisses on Sam’s legs as the boxers fall to the ground and Dean _pounces._ He goes right for the goods, right for Sam’s cock. Tastes the slit, gathers up the pre-come so it’s coating his tongue. There’s a whimper and Dean’s not sure if it’s coming from Dean, Sam, or both of them. He’s burning, he’s going to burst into flames if he stops - so Dean doesn’t. Dean keeps licking, thanking the universe like you’re supposed to when you _should_ get caught doing something wrong and don’t, when you get away with _everything._ Dean savors the moment and, fuck, he’s greedy. He has everything right here - and it’s not enough.

“Hnn.”

Okay, that’s from Sam. No doubt about it. It’s hard to feel bad, though, when his hips are arching off the bed and his cock _really_ seems to want Dean’s mouth.

“I got you, little brother,” Dean says, soft and rough all at once then swallows Sam whole. Wastes no time bobbing his head, choking himself on that big, beautiful dick. Up, down, up, down. Sam’s cock is silky. It’s heavy and thick on his tongue. Goddamned _magic_ , he’s never had anything like it _._ This is his home now. Sam’s dick, his ass, his _everything_.

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam whines. At least Dean _thinks_ it’s his name. It’s hard to tell. It’s not the most coherent sound, it’s jumbled and shaky - but it’s for Dean and that makes it perfect.

Dean sticks his fingers in his mouth alongside Sam’s dick. He can’t full-on stop what he’s doing but Dean can at least _attempt_ slicking them up. Once satisfied with his efforts, he pulls them free with a dirty _pop._ They dance between Sam’s thighs. They stroke his balls before dipping lower, past his perineum. They find his hole.

Dean breaches Sam _easily._ One finger is snug deep inside Sammy’s ass in a few short breaths. Well, that confirms it, then. Sam had touched himself. Or maybe he’d gotten fucked, he’s pretty wet. Whatever the reason, it couldn’t have been long ago. _Too loose and slick._ Dean feels lucky and jealous all at once. Lucky that this part will be over with sooner rather than later but it’s unfortunate he’d missed whatever Sam’d done to feel _this_ ruined.

Sam’s moaning again and it’s the best fucking thing in the whole damn world.

“Soon, baby brother. Just a little longer. Don’t wanna hurt ya,” Dean rasps, licking his lips. Sam’s rock hard, cock dripping steadily. Dean’s _not_ obsessed with it, he isn’t.

Dean wiggles two more fingers inside of Sam and almost comes right there when Sam keens high and soft, his legs spreading even wider like he wants Dean closer. How is Dean supposed to ignore that? How is he supposed to hold back? Impossible, he can’t say no to Sam over something this important.

So, after a few more dips in and out of Sam’s well-fucked hole, Dean pulls free, watching Sam’s ass clench on nothing a few painfully glorious seconds before he gets enough of a grip on himself to nudge his throbbing cock against Sam. Dean doesn’t wait, either, he _forces_ himself inside, no condom or anything. It’s just him and Sam and their skin sliding against each other.

“Oh my god,” Dean says and it’s a miracle he doesn’t greedily pound away because god does he want to. Despite how easy it was to get inside, Sam’s ass clings to Dean, it’s _so_ much tighter than he’d been anticipating and if that isn’t enough to sell him on fucking Sam then the gasps and whines leaving Sam’s mouth seal the deal.

Dean grows bolder and shoves Sam’s thighs up towards his chest, pretzeling him up nice and pretty. “Bet you like that,” he grunts and fucks in faster, desperately wanton. “Seem to like things in your ass, what’s one more, huh? Probably won’t even notice.”

Sam, of course, doesn’t respond with words. There’s no bitchface or eye-rolling. His eyes are closed, his slick mouth opening and panting and Dean kind of can’t believe this is happening.

“I think you do,” Dean continues. It feels better to talk to Sam. It’s probably a shitty fucking idea but Dean has too much fun running his mouth. Besides, Dean’s so far in the hole now (fucking literally, Jesus _Christ_ ), there’s no use even attempting to climb out.

So he keeps going.

“Wonder when you opened yourself up,” Dean says, grinding against Sam’s ass, fingers sinking into the flesh of Sam’s thighs, grip tight. Too tight, there will be bruises on Sam later. That shouldn’t be hot. One, _it’s Sam._ And two, getting caught is _bad._ He doesn’t let go of Sam, though.

“Was it when I was showering? Did you come so hard you passed out? Meet someone at the bar and let them use you? Did you wish -” he cuts off abruptly. _Did you wish it was me_ , he wants to say. But he can’t voice that. Not when Sam’s asleep, not ever. It’s too real.

“I’m gonna come in you. That’s stupid but I’m gonna do it anyway,” he says and it’s a promise. “I’m gonna fill you up. Then - then I’m gonna lick you clean. ‘Cause I’m awesome like that.”

Sam comes untouched. It’s so unexpected, so overwhelmingly hot that Dean is pulled over the edge not long after, shaking through the aftershocks as Sam’s come starts to cool between them.

If Dean were with anyone else he might bury his face in their neck, let himself fully soften before pulling away. But it’s Sam -

Dean breaks their connection, pulling out of his brother. Despite the mix of emotions swirling in his chest, Dean scoots down the bed and takes a few deep breaths before diving in, pressing into Sam’s warm, wet hole as far as he can go and gets to work cleaning up the mess he made.

* * *

Dean sleeps like shit. Every time he drifts off, he has nightmares about Sam leaving and never coming back, he dreams that he destroyed what they had. So when he hears Sam groan the next morning Dean winces, his whole body stiff, and prepares his line of defense. _It didn’t happen like that_ or _I promise I won’t ever touch you ever again, just please don’t leave_ or _it seemed like a good idea at the time._ So many thoughts weigh heavy on his mind and tongue and are ready to burst out but there’s no need to convince Sam of anything.

Sam… Sam keeps making weird little noises but he gets out of bed fine. He’s not angry. He stumbles into the bathroom and turns on the fan but they don’t completely drown out Sam’s moans. Is Sam -

Dean’s brain goes offline as he squeezes his eyes shut even tighter. Listening. Okay, nope, Sam doesn’t spill his load, he doesn’t come while in the bathroom, the sounds don’t last nearly long enough for that. Maybe he was… inspecting himself. Whatever the case, Sam’s opening the door and, oh god, _he’s coming over to Dean’s bed, is he -_

“Gonna get us some breakfast,” Sam rasps, patting Dean’s shoulder.

Dean cracks an eye open and attempts to smile, to pretend he’s just now waking up. “No rabbit food.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Morning to you, too,” he sasses, and Dean tries not to stare at Sam’s mouth. His tongue.

Dean closes his eyes again. “Mmmf. Wish I wasn’t. S’good we have no case, real tired.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Sam says in a way that’s got Dean’s heart skittering to a stop panic-quick but Sam doesn’t continue, just caresses Dean’s arm, like Sam’s trying to soothe him and is out the door before Dean knows what hits him.

* * *

“We should just stay another night,” Sam says, licking syrup off his fingers. Since when was Sam this messy?

And that’s asking for trouble, really, what Sam’s suggesting. Because this room holds secrets and memories and questions that Dean can’t shake free of. They’re in Nowheresville USA. Dean can’t fuck anyone else. And it’s hard not to want what is so fresh in his head.

“Okay,” Dean says. “Yeah, I think we can swing that.”

“That’s good.” Sam watches Dean as his tongue flicks out, chasing yet more syrup. It’s on the edge of his mouth and Dean desperately wants a taste. “Glad you agree, we could use a break. Unwind a bit.”

_Unwind. Sure, sure, sure. That’s cool, that’s what we need._

“Right,” Dean says, aiming for his normal big brother voice but it comes out all twisted up.

“You okay?” Sam smirks and Dean doesn’t know what to do with that either, that smile that’s more like _Dean’s_ smile than Sam’s. Dean would chalk it up to flirting or down-to-fuck vibes if it weren’t for the body it’s attached to.

“Peachy,” Dean says. And then he leaves. Well, he calls it a drive but Sam doesn’t seem convinced.

When he gathers enough courage to return to their shared motel room, Dean tries to occupy the remaining daylight with something, anything. Dean comes up with a whole lot of nothing besides torturing himself with his thoughts. He can’t stop thinking about what Sam knows. He’s sitting far too close to Dean _all the time_ , it’s got him twitchy. And that’s idiotic. All they know is how to be in each other’s space, it’s not out of the ordinary. It’s just, well… Dean screwed up, maybe. Fucking Sam has made it weird because he can’t ever _unknow_ fucking him. It’s there forever, now. Permanently etched into him.

So every time Sam touches Dean or brushes by him Dean jerks away like he’s personally offended by his closeness. “You’re weird today,” Sam says and Dean shrugs because he can’t really deny it.

He’s not sure when it happens but he must’ve crashed hard because he goes from trying and failing to chill on his bed to opening his eyes, straining to see in the dark. Hours went by and Sam didn’t say a thing, didn’t coax him awake. Dean’s thankful for the break but also weirdly hurt.

“Sam?”

The silence is deafening.

Dean immediately turns to check Sam’s bed and, sure enough, Sam’s sprawled out, unmoving.

It’s too good to be true, unbelievable, no way could it happen two nights in a row. But Dean rolls out of bed and shuffles over to Sam anyway. “Hey. You awake?” he asks, his voice soft.

No answer.

Dean bites his lips as he inspects Sam’s bed the best that he can in the blackness, the way the covers lay in a useless heap near Sam’s feet. It feels like minutes but it’s probably seconds before Dean’s climbing on to join his brother on the bed, nudging Sam’s legs as far apart as he dares, and makes himself comfortable between them. His hands travel up Sam’s muscular thighs in search of underwear and find none. It’s all skin, all Sam.

Maybe it’s for Dean, maybe it’s not. Maybe it’s entirely a coincidence that Sam’s naked - but Dean’s not about to let this opportunity go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a second chapter in Sam’s POV but it’s going to depend on numerous factors, so no promises. In the meantime - tell me if you liked this? Comments and kudos are always well-loved by me. 
> 
> Please let me know if you think I missed any tags. Big or small, it doesn’t matter. I’m open to hearing what you think.


End file.
